Retour de l'enfer
by Cissyaliza
Summary: OS prenant place après l'épisode "De l'autre côté", saison 2. Une petite romance sans prétention...


_Ceux qui ont lu "blesseures d'enfance" trouveront une certaine ressemblance, voire une ressemblance certaine, avec ce texte... c'est normal... je les ai écrits tous les deux pour deux amis qui rêvaient d'une "première" Pénélope/Morgan. Forcément il y a une certaine similitude, même si je suis partie de deux épisodes différents._

_J'espère que ce petit texte tout simple vous plaira._

* * *

**Retour de l'enfer**

Pénélope rentrait chez elle, fatiguée et désabusée. Ces derniers jours avaient été si durs, les plus noirs qu'elle eut jamais connu. Elle n'arrivait pas à secouer la chape de fatigue et de déprime qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle s'en voulait de sa naïveté, de son aveuglement. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle aussi avait droit au bonheur, avait droit, comme toute jeune femme de son âge, à une vie en dehors des horreurs qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement ?

Elle s'en voulait. Et elle en voulait à Derek d'avoir eu raison, une fois de plus. Comme s'il devait absolument montrer quel génial profiler il était. Il avait eu raison, elle avait eu tort, une fois de plus, une fois de trop peut-être. Qu'en serait-il demain de cette amitié qui lui était si chère ?

Amitié ? A ce point de sa réflexion, l'informaticienne se mordit la lèvre et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, dues, elle voulait le croire, à la douleur engendrée par la morsure. Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait se décider à être enfin honnête, au moins avec elle-même. Seulement, quand vous êtes entourée de collègues pour qui le décryptage de toutes les formes de langage, verbal ou non, sont un jeu d'enfant, vous prenez vite l'habitude de verrouiller à double tour vos sentiments pour qu'il ne lisent pas en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, pour qu'ils n'en sachent jamais sur vous plus que vous n'en savez vous-même, pour garder votre part d'intimité et de mystère. Cette part sans laquelle aucune rencontre n'est fabuleuse parce qu'il n'y a rien à découvrir que vous ne connaissiez déjà.

Mais là elle était seule, seule devant sa porte, sur ces marches où, bien que tout ait été soigneusement récuré, il lui semblait voir encore des traces de sang : son sang. Elle avait failli perdre la vie ici quelques jours auparavant, parce qu'elle était trop confiante, trop idiote, trop fière aussi pour écouter les avertissements qu'on lui prodiguait.

Elle était seule, personne pour l'ausculter, la jauger, la juger, la dépecer petit à petit, la soupçonner… Elle était seule et il était enfin temps qu'elle se décide à regarder la vérité en face, sans faux semblant, sans fard, sans excuse foireuse.

Parce qu'au terme de ces jours où espérance, amour, souffrance, désespoir, douleur, colère, culpabilité, s'étaient succédés, parfois juxtaposés, à lui donner la nausée tant il lui arriver de passer de l'un à l'autre des sentiments en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il lui fallait bien enfin s'avouer que ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, ce n'était pas la balle qui l'avait frappée, ce n'était pas les soupçons qui avaient pesés sur elle, c'était la réaction de Derek lorsqu'il avait appris qu'un homme s'intéressait à elle, comme s'il était étonné que cela soit possible.

Oui, c'était ça qui avait été le pire dans toute cette histoire, s'apercevoir que l'ami sur lequel elle s'appuyait, en lequel elle avait tant confiance ne lui trouvait aucun charme, s'étonnait qu'on puisse la trouver jolie, désirable, aimable dans le sens premier du terme.

Et elle était bien obligée de se rendre compte que si cela la blessait tellement, c'était parce que justement elle aurait voulu qu'il la juge ainsi et qu'il la regarde avec les yeux qu'avaient posés sur elle ce menteur, ce criminel qui avait failli la tuer.

Mais après être passée aussi près de la mort, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de se mentir. La vie passait trop vite pour perdre son temps en faux semblants. Oui, il était temps que Pénélope Garcia s'avoue la vérité : Derek Morgan n'était plus un ami pour elle depuis longtemps déjà : il était l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse sans avoir jamais voulu se l'avouer jusque là.

*****

Derek soupira, se redressa et tendit la main vers le verre posé en face de lui sur le bar, s'étonnant de le trouver déjà vide.

- Barman, un autre…

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez déjà assez bu ?

Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme derrière le comptoir, qui l'apostrophait ainsi. Un instant il fut tenté de remettre l'outrecuidant à sa place d'une phrase lapidaire telle qu'il savait les manier, telle qu'il en avait lancée une à Garcia quelques jours auparavant, avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne.

Et puis il y renonça : oui, sans doute, le barman avait raison. Il avait bien assez bu, largement dépassé sa dose quotidienne, voire hebdomadaire du liquide brûlant. D'autant plus qu'il savait que boire à rouler sous la table ne résoudrait pas son dilemme, ne calmerait pas les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée… Elle restait fichée dans sa mémoire comme une flèche dans la peau : impossible de s'en débarrasser. Il avait bien vu, aussitôt décochée, combien elle avait blessée Garcia.

Garcia… Pénélope… Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de son esprit qu'il se permettait de l'appeler ainsi, comme si le fait de l'affubler à voix haute de ce prénom, que pourtant il adorait, risquait de balayer les barrages qu'il avait soigneusement érigés depuis des semaines, des mois sans doute, peut-être même des années. Faire confiance lui était si difficile, et depuis si longtemps… Et pourtant entre lui et l'informaticienne s'étaient tissés des liens qui s'apparentaient à ce sentiment : il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle comme elle savait pouvoir se reposer sur lui.

Mais le savait-elle vraiment finalement ? Que savait-il réellement de sa vie, de ses espoirs, de ses peurs, de ses attentes ? Certes ils plaisantaient ensemble, ils adoraient s'attribuer de gentils surnoms, mais en dehors du travail, quels étaient réellement leurs liens ?

Il n'osait pas, il ne savait pas comment l'entraîner au-delà de cette relation professionnelle, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'ils se côtoient en dehors, juste pour voir… Pour voir quoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même.

Rien… jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'en toute confiance son amie lui parle de cet homme génial qu'elle avait rencontré, avec un soleil dans les yeux qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu. C'est ce soleil sans doute qui avait tout déclenché, ce soleil qui disait : « Cet homme me plaît. Cet homme est peut-être celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. »

Alors il avait lâché cette réflexion et il avait vu le soleil se briser en milliers de morceaux dans les prunelles claires. Il n'y avait plus eu le moindre sourire aux fond de ses yeux et durant un instant il avait voulu s'excuser, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, s'était éloignée après l'avoir sèchement remis à sa place et ils n'avaient plus reparlé de tout ça.

Il s'était alors demandé quel démon l'avait poussé à lui parler ainsi. Que lui ne fasse confiance à personne était une chose, mais avait-il le droit de reporter cette méfiance sur tout un chacun ? Bien sûr il s'était trouvé la meilleure des excuses : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la protéger, faire en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas aux mains de l'un de ces prédateurs qui pullulaient et la feraient souffrir. Si elle ne comprenait pas ça, c'est que peut-être leur amitié n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Jamais il n'avait voulu insinuer qu'un homme ne pouvait pas la trouver attirante sans avoir d'arrière pensée. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait compris, et le moyen de la détromper ? Oh, il y en avait bien un, mais il n'avait pas le courage de l'employer. Parce que cela l'entraînerait bien plus loin qu'il n'était sûr de vouloir, de pouvoir aller.

Il y avait eu ce froid entre eux pendant quelques jours, ce froid qu'il s'obstinait à déclarer injuste et stupide. Mais au fond de lui il savait, il savait pourquoi il avait dit cela, il savait qu'elle était la raison de sa réflexion. Seulement il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, pas encore.

Et puis il y avait eu ce coup de téléphone qui lui avait appris qu'on avait tiré sur elle, qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Il ne gardait finalement qu'un souvenir assez flou de sa réaction et des heures qui avaient suivi, de ces agents stupides qui pensaient que peut-être elle était responsable de son agression, de son retour parmi eux, si fragile, si désabusée : le soleil avait définitivement déserté ses yeux dans lesquels on ne lisait plus qu'un immense désarroi.

Entre eux s'était alors installé la gêne : elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pris son avertissement au sérieux, il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir eu raison.

Il aurait simplement suffit de quelques mots pour tout effacer, tout aplanir, tout recommencer. Mais il n'osait pas les prononcer parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit, il avait peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Quelques mots, rien que trois petits mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à quiconque mais qu'il savait vrais pour elle. Parce que son inconscient avait eu le dessus, parce qu'il avait fini par s'avouer pourquoi il s'était montré sciemment blessant. Il était jaloux, jaloux de la lueur qu'elle avait dans le regard en parlant de cet homme, jaloux qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec lui, qu'elle puisse peut-être le laisser caresser sa peau et l'aimer. Et sa jalousie n'avait qu'une explication : il était amoureux de Pénélope Garcia, définitivement, éperdument amoureux de la princesse de l'informatique qui pour lui était la plus belle au monde. Mais comment lui avouer cela ? Il avait ri en imaginant la tête de ses collègues en s'apercevant que le beau et assuré Derek Morgan tremblait d'être rejeté par celle qu'on considérait trop souvent comme le vilain petit canard de l'équipe.

Avouer son amour c'était aussi s'engager et il n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Qui savait si tôt ou tard la méfiante qui était devenue une seconde nature chez lui ne s'imposerait pas entre eux, venant briser leur relation par ses pourquoi, ses comment, ses soupçons incessants. Avoir confiance était la première étape de l'amour et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la franchir.

Pourtant ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle était partie, qu'elle s'était éloignée sans mot dire, sans le regarder, sans lui lancer ce sourire qui illuminait aussitôt son monde trop souvent bien moche, il avait eu une irrépressible envie de la retenir, de la serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer trois petits mots, juste trois petits mots pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle pardonne peut-être.

Mais si elle pensait qu'il se jouait d'elle ? Elle venait d'être cruellement blessée, plus moralement que physiquement sans doute, et il était vraisemblable qu'elle avait perdu confiance, cette capacité à croire en la bonté humaine qu'il lui enviait tant, lui qui ne voyait plus, et depuis longtemps, que le côté sombre de l'humanité.

Alors il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de vagues paroles de réconfort et de congé qui ne voulaient rien dire, qui étaient aussi froides que les mots qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir dire étaient brûlants. Et il s'était réfugié dans ce bar à boire verre sur verre dans l'espoir d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais oublier… Oublier sa beauté, son rayonnement intérieur si fort qu'on venait s'y réchauffer, son intelligence aigue sous ses airs un peu bohème ? Oublier qu'il avait failli la perdre quelques jours auparavant ?

La réflexion du barman l'avait soudain ramené à l'essentiel : il avait failli la perdre, elle avait failli mourir sans savoir qu'il l'aimait et il aurait dû vivre avec ça. Etait-il prêt à courir encore ce risque ? Dans le métier qu'il avait, on ne savait jamais en se levant le matin si au soir on serait encore là pour voir le soleil se coucher. Et quand sa vie est ainsi quelque peu entre parenthèses, ne faut-il pas au contraire saisir chaque occasion de l'enrichir, de la rendre plus belle, de l'ancrer au sol par des racines solides ? Et quoi de plus solide qu'un sentiment partagé ? Oh il n'était pas stupide au point d'accorder crédit au « Il se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie » des contes de fées auxquels il avait cessé de croire depuis bien longtemps, mais même si ça ne devait être que quelques années, quelques mois, quelques jours arrachés à la morosité, à la violence, à l'horreur, quelques années, quelques mois, quelques jours de bonheur, d'insouciance, de paix, cela n'en valait-il pas la peine ?

- Vous avez raison, dit-il à l'homme qui le regardait d'un air légèrement dubitatif, vraisemblablement un peu inquiet de la réaction de ce balèze à sa mise au point. J'ai assez bu. Merci et au revoir.

Oui, il avait assez bu, assez bu pour savoir où était l'essentiel, assez bu pour être prêt à courir des risques : celui d'être rejeté, celui de voir ses espoirs se faner comme une rose au soleil, celui de se voir impitoyablement renvoyé à sa vie solitaire. Mais il avait aussi assez bu pour trouver enfin le courage de dire les choses clairement. Pénélope Garcia était la femme qu'il aimait et avec laquelle il voulait bâtir une vraie relation.

******

C'était trop bête à la fin ! A la regarder n'aurait-on pas dit une petite fille qui a peur d'ouvrir la porte parce qu'elle pense qu'il y a un monstre derrière ? Et quand bien même il y aurait un monstre, il était peut-être temps qu'elle se décide à les affronter ses démons intérieurs et extérieurs !

Il était temps qu'elle ose, qu'elle s'affirme, qu'elle se jette à son tour dans la bataille pour tenter de remporter le grand prix, celui de la vie et de l'amour.

Pleine de ces résolutions, Pénélope attrapa son manteau et l'enfila rapidement : elle grimaça un peu, la violence de son mouvement tirant soudainement trop sur sa cicatrice fraîche. En d'autre temps ce simple rappel l'aurait clouée chez elle, comme un signe avant coureur qu'elle ne devait pas suivre son instinct. Mais elle était au-delà de la crainte, elle n'avait plus peur ni de la souffrance, ni du ridicule… La vie était trop brève pour la gâcher sur de vaines terreurs.

Elle saisit son sac et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Puis elle resta suspendue sur le seuil, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il était là, juste devant elle, le doigt encore dirigé vers la sonnette, l'air tout aussi abasourdi qu'elle devait l'avoir. Un instant elle crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre dans sa poitrine, un instant il crut qu'il allait tourner les talons et s'enfuir lamentablement…

Puis leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, les prunelles limpides se fichant indélébilement dans les prunelles ébène et le temps suspendit son vol. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux et le monde n'existait plus. Plus de malentendu, plus de peur, plus d'hésitation : eux deux et toute une vie pour s'expliquer.

Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent dans le même laps de seconde et avec une synchronisation parfaite, elles laissèrent simplement tomber :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se haussa sur les pointes de pieds pour être à son niveau tandis qu'il baissait son visage vers elle et l'attirait à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se soudèrent dans un baiser intense et presque désespéré qui disait plus que des mots le besoin que chacun avait de l'autre.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi enlacés sur le pas de la porte, insouciants du monde qui les entourait : il leur fut impossible de le savoir. Ils étaient si bien l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres jointes, leurs langues se goûtant, s'amusant l'une de l'autre. Et puis ils se lâchèrent et reculèrent d'un pas pour mieux se contempler, lire dans le regard de l'autre la passion qui le dévorait.

Derek sourit : le soleil s'était rallumé dans les yeux de Pénélope.


End file.
